


die, die my darling

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Kurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, and he gets what he wants, harrasment, i honestly love him to death but the lack of seeing him kinda off bothers me, kurt is messed up, kurt won't take no for an answer, warren tries not to get hurt and fails, whoops you guys can kick my ass now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt loves warren dearly, desperately and he will have him. (AU where the entirety of xma doesn’t happen, and kurt is never rescued from the ring, but instead succumbs to its madness and carnage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	die, die my darling

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a comfort fic, but I noticed the lack of dark!kurt in this ship and was promptly on this shit. First work posted to ao3, and I hope you like (you can go check it out over here: brooklyn-baby-barnes.tumblr.com)

there is beauty in anger and there is love in it too.

it is the way warren contorts for him, screams and calls out into that empty warehouse he’d spent his nights in. there is such adoration in his screams.

even in the ones that pleaded for him to stop.

he’d watched, in the nights where he wouldn’t fight, or the nights where the match would be a tie, the two of them barely able to move. he’d see warren, caked in blood, and wrapped in fury with white plumage flying around them whenever he shook out his wings.

as kurt wanted him to be.

amidst the carnage, warren was tantalizing, screaming at his opponents for the crowd, though behind his eyes there was so much fucking **_hurt_** that he covered behind the brash and bravado that the arena’s rush brought.

 so kurt did it, all of it, all of the bodies of the mutants, all for warren, to show he was like him, that he _loved_ him. devotions and gifts of blood and viscera. he did it to keep himself alive, because his _Engel_ would always be here, every night, screaming his way farther and farther into the guilt that shrouded him during the day, and drove him back to his liquor and his warehouse at night.

 so this is where kurt would have him.

 the kind words never worked, warren never spoke to him kindly even when kurt did. and kurt was alright with that. his kisses never worked either. he recalled the first time he’d tried it, warren was at his throat until he’d bamfed away.

 but there was love, he knew it, warren loved him, admired him, that’s why they’d both survived all these months together, warren just refused to see how much kurt adored him.

 so when he took him, one night after the the fights had finished, pinned down with claws digging into his back, kurt knew, he felt the boy come in his hands, heard him moan and scream and push against him, there was the tears and the trembling of his wings. kurt kissed him again and again afterwards, and warren had no strength to move. kurt knew it was because he didn’t want to,and so he wouldn’t.

 it became cat and mouse, warren would avoid kurt, but when kurt demanded him to bend over in the tiny room the men with guns had given them, warren did it. he broke him down, slowly, slowly, with threats and with blood and sweet ‘i love yous’.

 he pictured them leaving, at some point, moving away, probably out to the country where he could love warren without the threat of someone hearing them, kiss and hug him and marry him he he felt like it, in a church with a thousand flowers and a choir and a golden organ.

 he would do it all for warren one day, but for now, warren loved him like this, that’s why he cried, that’s why he wouldn’t fight it. kurt loved warren dearly, and he knew his _Engel_ did as well.


End file.
